Brotherly Love
by Blackout91
Summary: This is a simple oneshot about when the flock lived in Colorado with Jeb, and is about one of the fights Gazzy caused between Fang and Iggy with his mimicry ability. R&R, no flames please.


5-Year-old Gazzy ran down the hallway, laughing hard. This was going to be _hilarious._ He quickly ran a schedule in his head. 11-year-old Fang and Iggy's rooms were right next to each other, and a closet was across the hall. 8-year-old Nudge was in her room, to the right of Fang's room, at the other end of the hall. Jeb and 11-year-old Max were taking care of 2-year old Angel in the kitchen. The kitchen was down the hall from Iggy's room. Gazzy was quickly going to open Iggy's door, and tell him that Nudge needs him, then run over Fang's room, and tell them that Jeb needs him NOW in the kitchen. Then the Gasman would run across the hall, and hide in the closet. Iggy and Fang would cross each other in the hallway and that's when the fun would begin.

"Iggy!" Gazzy exclaimed, opening Iggy's door, "Nudge needs you right away!" Before Iggy could even respond, Gazzy slammed his door and ran over to Fang's door.

"Fang! Jeb needs you right now in the kitchen!! He says to get there now!" Fang looked up from his book, and sighed. Gazzy literally jumped across the hall, opened the closet door, and hid inside, keeping the door cracked so he could successfully throw his voice. He looked into the hallway, barely breathing.

"_Success!" _he shouted in his mind. At the same time, both Fang and Iggy's doors opened. Iggy turned to his left to go to Nudge's room, and Fang turned to the right to go to the kitchen. Iggy must've recognized Fang's footsteps.

"Hey Fang," he said sleepily. Fang shrugged.

"What's up Iggy…" Now it was Gazzy's time to shine.

"Ugh, talk about bad B.O.," Gazzy threw his voice in Iggy's voice. Fang stopped abruptly. He spun around.

"What you say Iggy?" he asked angrily, his eyes flaring. Iggy looked up,

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie to my Iggy!" Fang said, "You just said I have bad B.O.!"

"No I didn't!" Iggy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a defensive way. Gazzy was chuckling quietly in the closet. Fang studied Iggy for a second.  
"Hm, maybe I'm just hearing things, sorry…" He turned around.

"Wow what a defensive idiot," Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of Iggy's voice.

"Ok that I KNOW I heard!" Fang shouted turning around to face Iggy. Iggy looked stunned.

"I heard it too! But I didn't say it!" Iggy backed away. He felt Fang's footsteps quicken towards him, "Fang I didn't do anything!"

"Bull!" Fang pushed Iggy backwards, and the blind hybrid tripped over his feet and fell on his butt, "Gonna insult me again blind boy!?" He kicked Iggy in the stomach, and Iggy let out a squeal of pain.

"I didn't do anything! Ow!" Fang kicked him again, "Stop it Fang! Ow! Please!"

**In the Kitchen**

Angel sat in her high chair, laughing a small baby laugh. Jeb was standing in the corner, and even her was chuckling a bit. 11-year-old Max sat in front of Angel, her arms crossed, with a large amount if baby squash on her face.

"Last time I try to feed her," Max mumbled, wiping her face off. Jeb walked over and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"It was a good first attempt sweetheart," he said gently, "It's a good thing I gave her a few spoonfuls before you did. She seems to hyper to eat now."

"Whatever," Max grumbled, taking Angel's plastic bowl to the sink. A slight rumble in the walls made her freeze though. She looked at Jeb.

"What was that?" she asked, looking around. Jeb shrugged, and he picked Angel up from the high chair. Suddenly they heard shouts and yells of pain. Jeb, while carrying Angel, ran through the kitchen doors, and stopped dead in the hallway. Max was right behind him, and nearly ran into him when he stopped. Max looked around Jeb, and gasped. Fang and Iggy were wrestling in the hallway.

"Hey! Hey!" Max ran forward, and tried to break them up, while Jeb ran to the kitchen, placed Angel back in her highchair, then ran back out into the hallway, and tried to break up the fight with Max.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Jeb shouted at the top of his lungs. Iggy and Fang split apart, and looked up at him.

"Jeb!" Fang exclaimed, "He started it! He said I had B.O.; that I was defensive, that I was dumb, and that I played with Max's dolls!"

"I didn't say any of that!" Iggy yelled, "I swear Jeb I didn't!" Iggy's lip and nose were bleeding, and Fang's eye was black. Gazzy was snickering insanely in the closet. This was the greatest prank _ever!_ Jeb was about to yell at them, when he heard Gazzy's snickers from the closet. He trotted over, pulled the closet door open, and Gazzy rolled out of it.

"Hello Gasman," Jeb said, his arms crossed, "Having fun with your mimicry again?" Gazzy gulped and smiled innocently up at him.

"Gazzy!" Iggy shouted, "I should've known…." Fang shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Iggy," he said weakly, "I really thought you were saying that stuff…"

"It's fine," Iggy replied, "He fooled us both…"

"Go clean yourselves up guys," Jeb said, "Max, I think I hear Angel crying, go take care of her please." The three left, leaving Jeb alone with little Gazzy.

"I'm sorry Jeb," Gazzy said, his big blue eyes shining innocently.

"Gazzy do you realize that Fang or Iggy could've been seriously hurt? I want you to go to your room, and no desert for you this week. Go!" Gazzy nodded, and he walked down the hall. Jeb sighed.

"Kids these days…"

**I hope you guys liked it. Just so you know, this is a story I wrote to get help clear my mind for the other story I'm writing, **_**betrayal.**_** Sorry if it was a bit OOC, but I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
